PS232
/ |title_ja=VS ナマズン |title_ro=VS Namazun |image=PS232.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=232 |location=Team Aqua Hideout Slateport City |prev_round=Master Class with Masquerain |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon I }} / or A Sorrowful Hyper Rank (Japanese: VS ナマズン VS or 涙のハイパーランク A Tearful Hyper Rank) is the 232nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Not long after left Fortree City, a massive tsunami crashes over the land. The people and Pokémon panic as the water begins flooding the area. In the Team Aqua Hideout outside Lilycove City, Archie watches in satisfaction, saying that the increase in the sea's energy has caused the ocean levels to rise and that Hoenn is beginning to flood, according to plan. Suddenly, the Submarine Explorer 1 arrives inside the hideout, piloted by Team Magma. After Maxie apologizes for being late, a still-injured , supported by , remarks how great it is that they'll be traveling to the bottom of the sea. Suddenly, Archie has his attack Matt by smacking him onto the ground. Because of Matt's loss at Mt. Chimney, Archie states that he is punishing him by not being allowed to join them, and is taking Amber instead. After Tabitha and Maxie look surprised at Archie's brutality, the two teams complete the Submarine Explorer 1 by adding its heart to it. They activate the submarine and set off to the bottom of the sea. In Slateport City, a horrified Wallace watches as the city is plagued by floods. He pieces together that it must have been caused by the drop in the energy level created by the death of Mt. Chimney, but admits that it's much more than what the Gym Leaders had expected. Although he wants to search for Ruby as well, Wallace sends out his Pokémon to rescue the citizens from danger. Somewhere else, a Pokémon Contest is being held, despite the immense danger. The announcer suddenly tips over, leading to a to come up and rescue him. The swimmer berates the announcer for holding a Contest in such dangerous conditions, but the announcer points out that he can't stop due it being a special anniversary. The Swimmer gets frustrated, due to having thought he could find Ruby in Slateport and get his back. He believes that not even Ruby would come to do a Contest in such a dangerous area, only to see the boy sitting on Mumu nearby. He notices that Ruby had already entered in four other Contests and won them as well. As Ruby enters in the Beauty Contest, he remembers what said to him, but he shakes it off in frustration. When he is asked what Pokémon he is entering in the Contest, Ruby notices Feefee straggling behind. Ruby snaps at her and tells Feefee that she should stay by his side. The Swimmer watches from a distance, and notes that Ruby's current behavior is very strange. The Beauty Contest begins, but Ruby points out that he should automatically win because he is the only contestant. Ruby is shocked to find out that his Feefee has received zero votes, and that there is another hidden contestant there as well. Despite Ruby's best efforts, the mystery contestant easily counters Ruby's every move, and manages to beat him. Furious, Ruby snaps at Feefee and blames her for their loss. He claims that she doesn't belong on him team, and that he should have waited until he had obtained a better Pokémon for Beauty Contests. Ruby's words scare his Pokémon, while Feefee tears up from his harsh statement. Feefee immediately runs off, but when Ruby tries to go to her, Wallace reveals himself to be the mystery contestant and stops him. Confused and angry, Ruby accuses Wallace of trying to humiliate him. Wallace knocks Ruby down to calm him, and states that what Ruby said to Feefee was inexcusable. Ruby quickly realizes that he was wrong and goes to apologize to Feefee. Suddenly, the damage to the city gets worse, and the buildings begin to crumble. As Ruby desperately tries to search for Feefee in the water, she swims away. Major events * Hoenn begins to flood. * Team Aqua and Team Magma begin teaming up. * enters the Hyper Rank s and wins four of them. * Wallace finds Ruby. * Feefee runs away after being scolded by Ruby. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * (flashback) * Wallace * Archie * Maxie * / * * Tabitha/ * s * s * Jack * Chairtarō Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Elizabeth; Wallace's) * (Phillip; Wallace's) * (Charles; Wallace's) * (Archie's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * * * (picture) Trivia * Chairtarō refers to his involvement in previous events for the first time, notably the bicycle race in Wake Up—You're Snorlax! and the surfing contest in Breath of the Dragonair (Part 1). Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Namazun - Hạng siêu cấp đẫm lệ }} de:Kapitel 232 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS232 fr:Chapitre 232 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA232 zh:PS232